Tout est fini
by doc53
Summary: Suite de L'OS "Et tout s'arrête..." Les réactions d'Arnaud suite aux actes qu'il a proféré sur son fiancé. Army : Jérémy Ferrari/Arnaud Tsamère. Mention de crime et violence d'ou le rating. Post Slash


Tout est fini...

Il n'avait pas pu partir. Les remords et la culpabilité le rongeaient depuis cette soirée monstrueuse. Cela l'aurait tué si sa condition l'avait permit. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le suivre. En envoyant son diable au paradis, il avait fait de son existence un enfer. Il avait assisté à la découverte du corps de Jérémy par Florent le lendemain au millieu de l'après midi. Une odeur de mort était présente dans la pièce et des mouches avait déjà élu domicile dans les plaies sanglantes, qu'il avait laissé sur le corps meurtri de son amour.

Il avait assisté par la suite à l'arrivée de la police, il avait vu des hommes mettre son défunt fiancé dans une house en plastique. Il les avait vu refermer les yeux chocolat. On pouvait encore distinguer la peur et la douleur dans son regard. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le garder avec lui. Mais il s'était rendu compte que les mutilation qu'il avait infligé au corps de Jérémy, le forceraient à rester dépendant d'une autre personne éternellement. Chose que son amour n'aurait jamais pu accepter. Dans sa rage, il avait détruit son fiancé. Jérémy ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir ainsi violé son corps et ravagé son âme.

Il avait fallu quelques seconde pour mettre fin à deux années de précautions. Deux années, ou il avait réapprit à être humain tout ça pour ne pas brusquer Jérémy et ainsi empêcher qu'il découvre son secret de façon prématurée. Et tout avait basculé, un soir à la sortie d'une de ces représentations. Il avait tout de suite senti le regard brûlant de son amour sur son dos. Il avait comprit à ce moment que leur reation ne serait plus jamais là même. Tout avait été brisé à cet instant.

Il avait paniqué en ne voyant pas Jérémy rentrer ce soir là. Comme si, il avait eu l'espoir que celui-ci arrive à la maison la bouche en cœur comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait faillit dans la mission qu'il s'était donné : le protéger. Et pire encore, c'était lui qui avait causé sa perte. Il avait torturé le corps et brisé l'esprit de son diable sous l'effet de sa peur de le perdre et l'adrénaline. C'était là, qu'était toute l'ironie de l'histoire : Sa peur de perdre son amant avait justement mis fin au jours de celui-ci.

Maintenant il était dans le cimetière, attendant le moment ou on enfermerait le corps de Jérémy à jamais. Quelques heures seulement après avoir assisté au funérailles de son ami Victor. Ami dont il avait lâchement brisé la nuque une fois qu'il avait découvert le plan que Jérémy avait mis en place derrière son dos. Un ami qui encore une fois était tombé face à sa rage, même si il n'arrivait pas a regretter la mort de celui-ci. Artus l'avait trahit en acceptant son fiancé sous son toit. Il avait payé. Les remords et la culpabilité étaient des sentiments qu'il ne s'autorisait qu'envers ce qu'il avait fait à son amour.

Mais à présent, son existence qui avait été plate si longtemps allait devenir infernale. Jérémy avait été une étoile filante de le ciel obscure de ces huit siècles de vie. De toute les personnes qu'il avait vu tomber à terre, celle-ci était la première qui lui avait fait se rappeller que l'humanité n'était pas totalement mauvaise. Et maintenant celui qui avait si longtemps détenu son cœur, était bloqué dans une boite en bois noir et descendait au fond d'un fosse. Et lui Arnaud Tsedri, né Àlmos Talmorian observait ce spectacle caché dans un arbre, loin des regards de ceux qu'ila avait accepté comme ses amis. Ils se doutait que son absence était un aveu. Mais, encore leur faudrait-il des preuves.

Il saavit ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Se terrer dans un coin, comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Y rester pour ne revenir que lorsque son esprit et son corps auraient suffisament été ravagés par la folie et la solitude. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir. Il voulait seulement effacer ce qu'il avait a fait à Jérémy et parvenir a s'oublier lui même.


End file.
